Changes
by x heART
Summary: This is a parody of emotional songs by Tupac Shakur & more, sang by Kai about his eternal pain toward Voltaire, very angsty. R
1. Changes

Hello everyone! I got this idea from listening Tupac Shakur's song "Changes" so I decided to write my parody of it about Kai relationship with Voltaire according Beyblade series 1 storyline (The Russian Tournament thingy) The song would be sings by Kai ^_^ it's sort of angsty, hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song "Changes" this song belongs to the amazing Rapper, Tupac Shakur (RIP 1996)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Changes" re-wrote by Cyber-Shady, sing by Kai Hiwatari  
  
C'mon, c'mon. I see no changes, wake up in the morning and I asked myself  
  
Is life worth blading, Should I blast myself?  
  
I'm tired of living with Volt, even worse I'm bashed  
  
My stomach hurts, so I'm looking for some cash tonight  
  
Volt give a damn of being a Champ  
  
Call Boris, steal Beast and do scams  
  
Give cash to little kids, who the hell cares  
  
One ugly argument and the kid's dead  
  
First feed them drugs and let them kill their mother  
  
Then give them guns, step back and watch them kill another  
  
'It's time to fight back' That's what Tyson said  
  
Few shots in the guts, now Tyson's dead  
  
I got love for my Grandfather  
  
But it ain't going nowhere unless he'll be fair to one another  
  
We gotta start making changes  
  
Learn to be my Grandfather  
  
Instead of one evil stranger  
  
How could the Devil take my Grandfather  
  
If he close to me  
  
I love to go back instead of being a street kid  
  
But things changed, that's the way it is  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C'mon, c'mon  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
Things would never be the same  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
OWWW Yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
Things would never be the same  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
OWWW Yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I see no changes, all I see is evil faces  
  
Misplaced hates makes disgrace to other bladers  
  
Feeling under, I wander what it takes to destroy evil traces  
  
Let all the hate be erase  
  
Take the evil out of the people, they'll be acting right  
  
Cause both Spenc and Kai is ripping blade tonight  
  
Why the only time you chill  
  
Is when you steal from other  
  
It takes skills to be real  
  
Time to heal each other  
  
Although it might seems like heaven sent  
  
We ain't ready to win the tournament (uhh)  
  
It ain't no secret, it's just fact  
  
The Biovolt stadium is packed  
  
And it's filled with hate  
  
But something would never change  
  
Try to show another way  
  
But you still playing with your evil games  
  
Now tell me what a Grandson to do  
  
Being real don't appeal to the Grandfather in you  
  
You gotta operate in true real way  
  
"I caught some beast today"  
  
But you do it in the sleazy way  
  
Dealing cash to the kids  
  
"They gotta get paid"  
  
Well there, Well that's the way it is  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C'mon, c'mon  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
Things would never be the same  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
OWWW Yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
Things would never be the same  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
OWWW Yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We gotta make a change  
  
It's time for us as a people to start making some changes  
  
Lets change the way we've been, Lets change the way we've live  
  
Lets change the way we've treat each other  
  
You see the old way wasn't working so is on us to do  
  
What we gotta do, Grandfather  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And still I see no changes  
  
Can't a blader get a little peace  
  
It's a batlle in the street  
  
More like wars in the Middle East  
  
Instead of under friendship  
  
It feels like wars with pains that bother me  
  
And now I don't have to do the crimes I have to do  
  
Cause now I'm back with the rest giving it back to you  
  
I won't let you bash them up  
  
Back them up  
  
Smack them up  
  
And tear them apart  
  
You gotta learn to hold your own  
  
You'll be jealous when you see us take the trophy home  
  
And tell Boris to back off from this  
  
I don't trust that man  
  
If he tried to rush, I'll bash him  
  
That's the sound of my tool  
  
You know it ain't cool  
  
My Mama didn't raise no fool  
  
And if he decided to stay back  
  
I would never gonna lay back  
  
Cause I will always remember my pay back  
  
Some pain that tear me up way back  
  
Coming back after all these years  
  
Rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat  
  
That's the way it is (uhh)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C'mon, c'mon  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
Things would never be the same  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
OWWW Yeah  
  
(You're my Grandfather. I'm your Grandson)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
Things would never be the same  
  
That's just the way it is  
  
OWWW Yeah  
  
(You're my Grandfather. I'm your Grandson)  
  
Something would never change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, it's kind of a one shot thing. If you like song parodies with Beyblade, check out my other story "The Feminem Show" that one got a lot of funny songs on it. But if you like Romance check out "One love Million Tears" that one is finish. Well R&R, thank you for checking this out, your time & patience are appreciated.  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	2. Revenge is due

Hello there!!! All you crazy beyblade and music fan!!!!!! I'm back again, I know I said that this song is only have one chapter and that is 'Changes' By Tupac , but last night I wrote this song parody and thought that it's good to be the next song for this story. This time I'm doing Anastacia's song "I paid my dues" But first I want to thank all my reviewer hott dogg and everyone else who did R&R, I know it ain't many but it meant a lot to me, you guys are so sweet taking your time reading these stuff up stuff LOL  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song, only the parody below  
  
Again same theme applies Kai revenge song dedicated to Voltaire, sang by Kai & the crew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Revenge is due"  
  
~Intro~  
  
You can say what you want about me  
  
Do what you want to do to me  
  
But you cannot stop me  
  
~Start song~  
  
I've been knocked down  
  
By the crazy punks  
  
Even got punch in the face by some fool  
  
But ain't nothing in the world that can keep me  
  
From doing what I wanna do  
  
Cause I'm too proud, I'm too strong  
  
Live by the code that revenge's always on  
  
Feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Ain't gonna get you nowhere  
  
~Chorus~  
  
So I (Held my knife high)  
  
Knew that (You won't survive)  
  
I will made it (I made it)  
  
You will hate it (You hate it)  
  
That's just the way it goes, yeah  
  
I will made it through  
  
Stand on my on two  
  
Revenge is due, yeah  
  
Tried to hold me down  
  
You can't stop me now  
  
Revenge is due  
  
~Talking~  
  
So straight back on Volt  
  
You cannot stop me  
  
Revenge is due, yeah  
  
~Song continues~  
  
Now you will struggle facing the day  
  
People try to mess up with the big mighty Kai  
  
Got nothing going on  
  
I can handle mine  
  
And I thought I better let you know  
  
I'm no punk, I can't get down  
  
I don't give a damn about who's around  
  
Things were fine to me 'till now  
  
~Chorus~  
  
So I (Held my knife high)  
  
Knew that (You won't survive)  
  
I will made it (I made it)  
  
You will hate it (You hate it)  
  
That's just the way it goes, yeah  
  
I will made it through  
  
Stand on my on two  
  
Revenge is due, yeah, yeah  
  
Tried to hold me down  
  
You can't stop me now  
  
Revenge is due, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
~Continues song~  
  
Took so long to get me here  
  
And you will live in fear  
  
You tried to steel my shine  
  
First, you wanna built me up  
  
Then you tear me down  
  
It's a struggle, I try to bubble  
  
~Chorus2/ Outro~  
  
So I (held my knife high)  
  
Knew that (You won't survive)  
  
I'll made it  
  
You'll hate it  
  
Yeah, that's just the way  
  
I will made it through  
  
Stand on my own two  
  
(I said revenge is) revenge is due, yeah  
  
Tried to hold me down  
  
But you can't stop me now (You can't stop me now)  
  
(Revenge is, revenge is) Revenge is due  
  
I will made it through (Yeah)  
  
Stand on my own two  
  
(Revenge is, revenge is) Revenge is due  
  
(Yeah) Tried to hold me down  
  
But you can't stop me now  
  
Revenge is due  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go hope you guys like it, please R&R and tell me what you think of it, I take both good and bad comment so please be honest on your opinion, cause that's the only way a good writer can learn; from your mistake, so I don't care if people flame.  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	3. Sick

Hello everyone, this is a poem that I wrote recently when I get so depressed that one time & wanted to die (D'uh! What do you expect from a Goth girl anyway!!! Well almost, not completely though I still love my Jesus!! LOL) I thought I put them here in this story, cause they're so related to Kai's pain, he experiencing with Voltaire.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or any of the character. I just wrote this poem that's all.  
  
Hope you like it anyway, but it's so depressing & Gothic. The same things applies, I done it in Kai's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sick"  
  
Sick of lying  
  
In my bed  
  
With all these thoughts  
  
Running though my head  
  
Sick of trying  
  
To cut flesh  
  
With my dagger and knife  
  
Sick of trying  
  
To commit suicide  
  
Sick of never  
  
Knowing why  
  
Sick of being  
  
Sick of thing  
  
Sick of how my eyes always sting  
  
Sick of them stinging  
  
I just want to cry  
  
Sick of wanting  
  
To cry  
  
All I want is to die  
  
Sick of always  
  
Being used and abused  
  
Sick of being  
  
The one to accused  
  
Sick of lies  
  
From the people I trust  
  
Sick of being  
  
Treated like a speak of dust  
  
Sick of always  
  
Feeling sad  
  
Sick of always  
  
Being mad  
  
Sick of being told  
  
That I'm bad  
  
Sick of looking  
  
Back, at what I had  
  
Sick of being  
  
The last to know  
  
Sick of not being able  
  
To go on  
  
On my own  
  
No more  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go hope you guys like it, please R&R and let me know if you like it or not. Thanks for reading. ^_^ 


	4. He don't love you

Hello everyone, this is another angst like song that I wrote for Kai, regarding the way Voltaire treated him in Beyblade series 1 (Russian Tournament thing, where Kai betrayed Bladebreakers) this time around it's a parody of Human Nature's Song "He Don't love you" but instead of about boyfriend cheating, it's about Kai getting betrayed by Voltaire in series 1. The song, sing by the rest of the Bladebreakers this time. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or the song "He don't love you" I just own the parody below  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He don't love you" Rewrite by Cyber-Shady, sing by Bladebreakers to Kai  
  
(He don't love you, no)  
  
If I was Voltaire  
  
I'll be here everyday  
  
If I was Voltaire  
  
I wouldn't treat you that way  
  
When you're not home  
  
He never calls  
  
How can you tell me it's fine  
  
If I was him and you're my grandson  
  
Kai, you'd know it for sure  
  
If you were my boy  
  
I'd give you it all  
  
Why can you see he's faking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He don't love you, no  
  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
  
He don't wanna let go  
  
So Kai, tell me why you  
  
Let him treat you so  
  
When we would do anything to have you  
  
Make up your mind  
  
What you gonna do  
  
He don't love you, no  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now tell me  
  
Do you saw your friends  
  
Kai, don't you know the score  
  
Don't you think it's strange  
  
Volt, don't care who you are  
  
He bring you up to something new  
  
Then he leaves you alone  
  
And if you lose to anyone  
  
Then he tells you to go  
  
You forgive and forget  
  
He betrayed you again  
  
Tell me how long will you take it  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He don't love you, no  
  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
  
He don't wanna let go  
  
So Kai, tell me why you  
  
Let him treat you so  
  
When we would do anything to have you  
  
Make up your mind  
  
What you gonna do  
  
He don't love you, no  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Make up your mind  
  
What you gonna do  
  
He don't love you  
  
If you were my boy  
  
I'd give you it all  
  
Why can't you see that he's faking  
  
Make up your mind  
  
What you wanna do  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He don't love you, no  
  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
  
He don't wanna let go  
  
So Kai, tell me why you  
  
Let him treat you so  
  
When we would do anything to have you  
  
Make up your mind  
  
What you gonna do  
  
He don't love you, no  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I hope y'all like it, R&R. thanks for reading 


End file.
